Valentine's Suprise
by PrincessTin
Summary: DG and Jeb mini love story. Will be 3 chappies. smutty fluff. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

title: Valentine's Suprise

characters: Jeb, DG , Cain

summary : secret lovers uncovered

warning :post series, smutty fluff

rating : M

VALENTINE'S SUPRISE

It had been one annual since the O.Z.'s first Valentine Ball. One annual since two Ozian heroes had secretly began an affair. Jeb Cain looked over at his sleeping lover. He would have to creep back into his room that he used when he was on DG's guard duty. When Wyatt Cain was away on trips to help protect the O.Z. ,Jeb would take over for him as DG's bodyguard. DG only trusted her life with her close friends, namely the Cain men. Glitch had had his brain reattached, and while he still had some of Glitch's ways it was clear he was no longer the Glitch DG knew. Raw had gone back to his people with only sparse visits to the palace.

Wyatt Cain was all she had left and now his son. Wyatt had sensed her pain and delayed going back to being a tin man full time . She was the daughter he never had and like hell he was gonna ditch her like he had when the had reached Central City during their journey together . He trusted Jeb with DG's life when he wasn't there to watch over her.

DG no longer had her roboparents. They lived in Milltown and when Azkadellia, during her possession, had their memories wiped most of their memories of DG was never fully recovered. DG didn't really get along with her natural parents. Her mother was the most regal woman you would ever met and emotionally closed off after years of the witch's prison. She loved her daughters but delayed post traumatic stress disorder had taken over the once warm queen and Ahamo and Glitch followed her around like puppies. The more memories DG remembered the more she put together that her father was always an absent father even before she had left to the Other Side. Their relationship was civil at best.

Ahamo ,jealous of her closeness to the Cain family had threatened to cut off communication between DG and the Cains.That had backfired. DG countered by saying she would leave the O.Z. for good or worse, start a revolution and take over the crown sooner than expected. The Queen and Ahamo found out many Ozians were on DG's side and those who had actually fought alongside DG during the battle for the Emerald. Heck ,Azkadellia was more loved than the Queen now and Az was completely on DG's side. Many Ozians had felt ,now knowing the truths, that the Queen could have done more to prevent what had happened. They felt she had put way too much pressure on DG to save the O.Z. and were grateful for her traveling companions for helping, particularly Wyatt.

Jeb looked as DG seemed to have another nightmare. Whimpering about a marble coffin. He had heard stories about DG being put in one and his personal experiance of his short time in the iron maiden made him understand her so much more. They were alike in many ways. Both had their childhoods taken away from them. Both had fathers that for one reason or another weren't there for them. He touched her cheek as a tear rolled down and he kissed her. He flashbacked to the first Valentine's Ball.

She had dressed up in a red ballgown and her hair was in loose curls. He heard many guests call her look lush and romantic. She really did look like a fairy tale princess waiting for her true love. Although she was single she was determined to have the romantic holiday become a very important holiday. Az had fallen in love with a soldier she had helped heal after her release from the witch's possession. Jeb admired how much DG took care of the ones she cared about. He saw why his dad had followed and protected her. She was the one who taught Wyatt that if you didn't have heart ,you have nothing, Jeb believed.

Truth be told he had begun to fall for her shortly after they had met but duty and fear kept him from acting on it. Amazing what one holiday and red wine could do. He noticed DG snub most of the single princes that had been invited. DG seemed only happy when she saw how happy her sister was or when Wyatt or him danced with her. He saw her quietly slip away from the party and head to the library. He followed her. When he entered the library she smiled.

" Should have known a Cain would follow me." she smiled as she walked over to him. She kissed his cheek, he blushed.  
" Happy Valentine's Day ,Jeb. Do you have a sweetheart, sweet Jeb?"

' 'Yeah, you.'' he said, not knowing he had said it out loud until he saw DG's face redden and her smile lit up the room. Before he knew it DG's lips were crashing into his. She tasted of red wine. Holy shit ! He was making out with his crush and she was tasty and oh boy his body was reacting to her. His body definately approved of her. She felt his erection begingto be released. He blushed. Never did he expect the next words out of her mouth.

" I want you.I've wanted you for sometime and if you don't take me right now I'm going to have to go in my room and fuck myself whie imagining you again."

" Again ?" She had pleasured herself with visions of him like he had of her. His body said fuck her ,his mind said 'Your dad may kill you for screwing someone he views as a daughter. His body responded 'Worth it. She's worth it. I love her.' His mind gave up ' Your screwed, nice knowing you.'

" Are you sure ,DG ? "

" I love you , Jeb."

He embraced her. " There's no going back after this."

" I know."


	2. Chapter 2

VALENTINE'S SUPRISE ch.2 

DG locked the doors with her magic. She moved away from him to get undressed. He groaned. She took off her her dress revealing red laced strapless bra and panties. " What is that ? " he said, pointing to her chest.

"Boobs." she laughed.

" I know that . I mean the clothing covering them."

" Oh, my bra. I guess corsets really are the norm here." She watched as he he came over and walked around her trying to figure out this new foreign clothing.

" How do you put that thing on ?"

DG grinned. " Your question should be how do you take it off ? "

" Easy, rip or cut it."

DG raised her eyebrow . " I even see this torn and you will be the deadest in deadonia."

Jeb laughed. " You and your Other Side language. I swear I need to write a book and call it 'DG for Dummies - How to understand princesses that grew up on the Other Side.' "

" Strong and silent made a funny. Have a sense of humor now I see."

" I learned it from you. It's the effect you have on me. I smile more because of you. I like it. Hells ,I love you. Now can you remove that thing so I can show you how much." DG unhooked her bra and threw it in his face. She smiled. " Amazing."

" What that I know how to take off a bra or my how I look half naked."

" Both." He removed her panties. His hands moved up her thighs ,to her ass, then he wrapped his arms around her and played with her nipples. She moaned.

" Jeb, there's a problem."

" What ? "

" Your still clothed."

Jeb laughed and licked her neck . " Better fix that."

Jeb smiled at the memory and every memory since. He had been away for a month and longed for his lover but when he returned the night before she was sound asleep. He had crept into her bed and she had snuggled in his chest. She felt a little heavier he thought. Now in the brightness of morning he saw why. He saw the bulge in her belly, the glow in her face.DG opened her eyes. He kissed her again and whispered. " When were you gonna tell me ?"

She smiled. " When you came back but your son and I fell asleep."

" It's a boy. How -"

" Raw , I had him come to the palace when I suspected. Lover, can we name him after your father ?"

" My father, oh man! He's gonna kill me for getting you pregnant . He doesn't even know about us! "

" He knows I'm pregnant."

Jeb pulled the covers over his face. " I'm offically dead."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

DG walked into Cain's office. Cain looked up and smiled. " Hey there ,Kiddo. Jeb's due back today. " He noticed she was nervous. " Deege,you okay? There's nothing wrong with you and the baby is there?"

" No ,Mr.Cain. The baby's father is here."

Cain's eyebrow raised. " Bring him in. I promised you I wouldn't hurt him. Scold him,yes."

Jeb walked in the room looking like a deer caught in headlights. " Hi dad."

Cain smiled,not having put two and two together. " Your home." They hugged. " Just in time to I'm about to meet the guy who..well. DG can explain later."

"Dad, I'm the father. The baby she is carrying is your grandchild."

Cain's face fell. " What?! " He covered his mouth and cursed. " I would have been okay with you two courting. I love you two so much...How long ?"

" A year ,Mr. Cain. We love each other and want to get married. Okay we didn't do this the traditional way but that's what I love about him. He accepts untraditional me and loves me for it." DG explained.

Cain watched both of their expressions. Scared but determined. Love mixed with lust. He saw what he and Adora had had. " I'm gonna be a grandpa?"

" Yes ,Mr.Cain." DG hugged him.

" Your family Deege ,call me Wyatt." He looked at his son and in a serious tone. " Your marrying her quickly and your gonna treat her right, cause your both my kids." He looked at DG.  
"Blood or not your my daughter." She started crying and Cain kissed her forehead.

The royal family objected the union. DG had had enough. She abducated the throne. Azkadellia took over and this time she ruled just and fair. DG moved in with the Cain men in a large cabin. Jeb and DG married in a back yard ceremony in her sixth month. Then one day a baby's cry filled the cabin. Dahlia Adora Cain was born. She had Jeb's hair and DG's bright eyes. She was nicknamed 'Addie'.

An exhausted DG and a proud Jeb watched Cain hold his granddaughter. Cain took her to the rocking chair and rocked her gently. Both Cain and Addie smiled at each other. Instant bond.  
DG smiled. She was home with her true family. There truly was no place like home. 


End file.
